Mi lugar
by La Dama de las Estrellas
Summary: ¿Tomarás su lugar? ¿Estás preparado para esa responsabilidad? Kanon se hacía muchas preguntas en aquel momento, pero la magnitud de los acontecimientos, no le hacía dudar. Si, estaba preparado. Era su momento porque incluso él, había encontrado finalmente su lugar. Hades Sanctuary Chapter.


_Nota_ : Este one-shot transcurre justo tras la muerte de Athena durante la guerra de Hades, en la Batalla del Santuario.

 **MI LUGAR**

Hacía tan solo unos pocos segundos que la soledad finalmente se había instaurado a su alrededor. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el firmamento, en las titilantes estrellas de aquel antinatural amanecer. La estela de cosmos que los demás habían dejado tras de si, se disolvía poco a poco en la quietud del día que nacía. Sin embargo, brillaba tan esplendorosa y amenazadora como agonizante.

Apretó los puños, sintiendo como sus manos temblaban de rabia. Tragó saliva, intentando aflojar el nudo que atoraba su garganta, y pestañeó a toda velocidad en un torpe intento por apartar las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos.

Por una vez hubiera deseado acompañarlos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo… _Kanon_ hubiera deseado formar parte de lo que ellos eran: de lo que representaban.

Oteó el panorama a su alrededor, y respiró hondo. El Santuario moría sin la diosa. Las rocas milenarias temblaban, se resquebrajaban, aún victimas de la enorme presión a la que sus guardianes dorados las habían sometido. La atmosfera, pesada y eléctrica, trataba de recuperarse tras las dos Exclamaciones de Athena, pero mientras lo hacía, el aire era pesado, era… _indescriptible_. Casi dolía respirar.

A lo lejos, la última llama del reloj de fuego agonizaba, recordándole peligrosamente que el tiempo se terminaba.

Se alejó unos pasos y aunque no quiso hacerlo, sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo ensangrentado. La sangre de los santos de Athena y la diosa misma se entremezclaba, encontrando un caprichoso camino a seguir entre las grietas de la roca. Tan caprichoso como el destino que les había tocado vivir a todos ellos.

Sangre y lágrimas.

Un par de escalones más abajo, la daga dorada brillaba en tono escarlata. Se agachó, dispuesto a cogerla, a sostener entre sus manos una de las pocas armas capaces de aniquilar a un dios como si de un simple mortal se tratara y recordar lo que se sentía al tener tanto poder… a pesar de que no era la primera vez que sostenía un arma de ese calibre. Sin embargo, antes de que sus dedos tomasen la empuñadura con hermosas gemas engarzadas, Kanon se detuvo.

Se topó con su mirada esmeralda reflejada en el peligroso filo, desdibujado ahora a costa de la sangre, y entonces, a sus oídos llegó de nuevo el grito desgarrador de su hermano. A sus ojos, las lágrimas desesperadas, el temblor inusual en aquellas manos que siempre se mantenían firmes y seguras. A su corazón, la dulzura con la que Saga había acunado a la diosa adolescente mientras su vida se esfumaba.

Cerró los ojos y negó con el rostro. Respiró hondo.

—Por ti, _hermano_. –susurró poniéndose en pie.

Hermano. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había pronunciado aquella palabra sin amargura, sin deseos de venganza… con _cariño_? ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado? No lo sabía, probablemente, nunca lo haría. Pero todo lo que había visto y sentido aquella larga noche, había despertado una parte de él que creía muerta. Aquella que alguna vez albergó la fe en los Santos Dorados, en su inquebrantable fortaleza. Mas poco tenían que ver los Santos que él contempló con los ojos de un niño, a los que había tenido el honor de ver aquella noche. Eran, simplemente, otra raza.

Frunció el ceño. Esos héroes iban a morir. Iban a hacerlo peleando para que aquel hermoso día que comenzaba no fuera el último despertar del mundo.

— _¿Tomarás su lugar?_ —De pronto, la voz de Dohko, resonó en su mente. — _¿Estás preparado para_ esa _responsabilidad?_

— _Sí_ —respondió con seguridad, aunque su corazón latía desbocado.

— _Entonces ve a por_ tu _armadura,_ Santo de Géminis _._ —Tan solo tres palabras bastaron para que todo a su alrededor se detuviera. Tres insignificantes palabras que significaban un mundo… que siempre lo habían significado. — _Prepárate y cuando se apague la última llama, ven por mi a Meridia. Entonces, partiremos._

Asintió, complacido y emocionado a partes iguales. Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor, y después desapareció en la hermosa oscuridad de la Otra Dimensión.

-X-

Cuando apareció a los pies de Géminis, su mirada se cruzó con Cástor y Pólux, cuyos ojos de querubines contemplaban todo desde la fachada del tercer templo. Una tempestuosa marea de emociones y recuerdos amenazó con ahogarlo en aquel instante, pues casi podía verse y escucharse más de veinte años atrás: cuando las risas y la complicidad aún afloraban entre él y Saga como única tabla de salvación en medio de la agonía de su entrenamiento. Cuando solamente eran niños, hermanos gemelos. Comprendió de modo casi inmediato, lo mucho que la vida de un par de niños había tambaleado al mundo. Dos niños tan iguales, como diferentes.

Después crecieron, y con ellos, sus ambiciones. Aquel templo que fue su hogar, se convirtió en un palacio espléndido y majestuoso, hecho a medida de un rey. Del único capaz de vestir la tercera armadura, la más especial de todas, la más complicada… del _primero_. Del _ganador_. Del _mejor_.

Incluso el brillo del mármol se había apagado, tornándose frío y desagradable, lejos del tenue resplandor cálido del amanecer con el que ahora le daba la bienvenida. Apenas era un brillo perceptible, pero parecía como si el mismo Templo hubiera anhelado la llegada del que ahora era su dueño.

Subió los escalones observando cada detalle y se adentró hasta el salón de batallas. El edificio se había resentido por el enorme poder que Saga había desatado en su interior. La potencia de la Explosión de Galaxias había dejado tras de si un surco calcinado. Avanzó unos pasos más, hipnotizado por el brillo inconfundible que relucía al fondo del corredor como una tea en la oscuridad. Estiró la mano, acariciando las columnas a medida que avanzaba, dejando que sus dedos gozasen de aquel milenario tacto bajo su piel.

El nudo de su garganta se había apretado. Estar allí, _sentirse_ allí era…

 _Indescriptible_.

Suspiró nerviosamente, apartándose el cabello de su rostro. Pasó los dedos por su larga melena, buscando una calma que estaba lejos de sentir. Y entonces, ella tomó forma. Allí, a un par de metros, magnífica y brillante. Cálida y hermosa. Mortífera y misteriosa. La armadura de Géminis relucía en su pedestal. Ensamblada en su forma original, sus cuatro manos dibujaban aquella silueta tan particular que invitaba a acercarse aún más a ella.

El casco de las dos caras sonreía y lloraba a la vez. Kanon sonrió levemente. Así era Géminis, después de todo. Mas… ¿era cosa suya, o el rostro sonriente brillaba con más fuerza?

Hipnotizado, recortó la distancia que lo separaba de ella. No podía dejar de mirarla, era simplemente maravillosa. Titubeante, estiró la mano hacía la más cercana del ropaje. Su pulso temblaba. El tiempo se detuvo. ¿Era ese tesoro el que le había separado de la única persona a la que había querido alguna vez? Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el metal, suave como la seda, tan cálido como el aura que emitía.

Su caricia terminó por hacerse más firme y confiada. Entonces, la estancia se iluminó como si el mismo sol estuviera allí atrapado. Sobresaltado, dio un paso atrás y entrecerró los ojos. El fantasma del rechazo rondó peligrosamente cerca de él, pero antes de que su mente fuera más allá, el aura del ropaje se expandió, llenando hasta el último rincón del impresionante salón; entremezclándose con los restos del cosmos de Saga, que se negaba a abandonar su hogar y a abandonarla a ella, a _su_ armadura. _Su_ sueño.

La visión le maravilló y sin darse cuenta entreabrió los labios. Frente a él, las estrellas habían iniciado un baile incesante y hermoso, lleno de armonía y poder. La luz dorada de Géminis se entremezclaba con el cosmos purpúreo de Saga frente a él, reconociéndose, añorándose. Si hubiera alargado la mano hubiera podido atrapar una brizna de aquella cosmoenergía, pero se sentía incapaz de moverse.

De pronto, aquel mar de polvo de estrellas se detuvo. El resplandor aumentó por un instante, y cuando menguó… comprobó con fascinación como cada brizna de energía en la estancia, se había fundido dando lugar a una sola.

Géminis relucía, reflejando el brillo de las imponentes galaxias de las que solamente Saga y él eran dueños.

Un tintineo metálico resonó en el salón. A ese, le siguieron otros, casi impacientes. Kanon se quedó atenazado en su lugar, pero el cosmos que manaba de la armadura lo arrulló y tranquilizó.

Entonces, Géminis lo abrazó. Cada una de sus piezas se adaptó a su cuerpo a la perfección, con la suavidad de una pluma al rozar la piel. Se sentía liviana, poderosa… se sentía _suya_.

Dejó escapar la bocanada de aire que había retenido en sus pulmones, y solamente entonces, alzó su mano a la altura de sus ojos.

El brillo dorado del guantelete le recordó con cierto reproche que hubo un tiempo en que creyó que la Escama del Dragón de los Mares era el ropaje más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra. ¡Cuán equivocado había estado! Había despreciado a Géminis, había escupido sobre ella, sobre lo que significaba, y ahora…

Alzó sutilmente su cosmos, haciéndose uno con el ropaje, sintiendo el cosquilleo sutil del cosmos de Saga, fortaleciéndose. Comprobando todas las diferencias entre la armadura y la escama.

Alcanzando, por fin, la armonía que tanto había anhelado.

Una sonrisa esplendorosa se dibujó en su rostro. El casco refulgía, meciéndose en el aire, a la espera de que su nuevo portador lo tomara. Lo sujetó con suavidad entre sus manos, y lo contempló una última vez.

Si, el lado sonriente refulgía esplendoroso.

Ampliando aún más su sonrisa, se encaminó hasta la salida y cuando llegó, se detuvo en lo alto de la escalinata. Sus ojos viajaron desde Aries hasta el Templo Papal, observando todo como un rey que vigila sus dominios. Entonces, cerró los ojos. Respiró con lentitud, y dejó que el viento acariciara su rostro y agitara su melena.

Espero. Esperó pacientemente a que el cosmos de Saga desapareciera, y cuando lo hizo, el dolor que atravesó su pecho fue tal, que el mar de lágrimas inundó sus ojos una vez más. Se sintió sobrecogido, pero también, se sintió completo.

Aquella no era la primera batalla que libraba, pero nunca antes había participado en una de tal envergadura. Era el preludio a una batalla mortal. Finalmente, había llegado la Guerra Santa de su tiempo, la gran batalla para la que habían nacido. No serían ellos quienes se alzaran con la victoria… pero ayudarían a obrar el milagro.

Había llegado el momento de tomar el lugar que le correspondía. Al fin, Kanon el paría, el perdedor, el General del Atlántico Norte, el Dragón de los Mares, el usurpador… había _desparecido_ y Kanon de Géminis había tomado su lugar. Había renacido.

Apretó los puños y miró al cielo de nuevo. Aquel sin duda, era un hermoso día para morir. El día en que al fin había encontrado su lugar.

 _-Fin-_

 **NdA:** ¿Qué? ¿Muchos pensabais que había muerto? ¿Qué me había hecho ermitaña y huido a vivir al bosque? Bueno, ganas no me faltan, pero… Rebuscando entre un montón de documentos antiguos, con escritos que tenían mucho que ver con Los Tres del Lamento, me tope con algo que me pareció rescatable. Después de muchos repasos, retoques y cambios… aquí lo tenéis. Nuestro pequeño Kanon creció.

Dicho esto… Aunque haya sido breve, ¡espero que haya sido de vuestro gusto! ¡Si me dejáis algún review, ni os cuento lo feliz que me haréis!

 _La Dama de las Estrellas_


End file.
